The present invention refers to a gear transmission assembly or more precisely to a speed change gear box with primary and secondary outputs, for 5 driving machine tools and mechanical equipment in general. This assembly is something completely new in its kind even when the most advanced techniques known today are considered.
Several types of speed change gear boxes have been known. All of them use a considerable number 10 of shafts, gears and control elements in accordance with the number of speeds on the main output shaft, thus requiring a lot of space inside the boxes to accommodate all these components. Usually, in these speed boxes each gear has a single function, either to receive rotating movement from a driving gear, to transmit rotating movement to a driven gear or to act as an intermediate element for transmitting rotating movement. The lack of multiple functions for the same components results in the consequent need for a larger number of components, the use of more space, and therefore higher manufacturing costs for the assembly.